The Seduction of Ahlam
by TheOneThatSeesGNS
Summary: Nazeem's wife gets seduced by a charming Bosmer who shows her how a man can treat a woman when he isn't busy being stuffed into the Jarl's backside.


"Ya know, I've always wondered what she saw in him." Andell nodded over his tankard to the Redguard woman, Ahlam, sitting alone at a table. His comrade, Mikael, and fellow womaniser, shrugged, "arranged marriage I bet, my friend. Not likely to stray from it though… trust me, I've tried." Andell scoffed and rolled his eyes, his mind clouded with a slight buzz from the ale he has been drinking since he entered the inn.

"I bet you fifty Septims that I can bed her." Andell dug around in his pockets before pulling out a coin purse, he counted quickly to make sure it indeed had fifty gold Septims in it. He set it on the table between the two, a cocky grin plastered on his face. Mikael gave a drunken grin in return, "be my guest," he gestured in mock encouragement, placing his own bet next to Andell's coin pouch before reclining back in his chair, his tankard tilted back to his mouth.

Strolling up to the table of the lone Redguard, Andell pulled out a chair, turning it around to sit on it straddled. "Hello my fine beauty~," he smirked, his eyes glinting in the firelight of the inn as he gazed at Ahlam. She tensed, her eyes narrowing, "I am a married woman, why would you be talking to me in such a manner?" she's clearly suspicious of Andell, her arms crossing over her chest as proof. "Oh believe me, I know you're married, quite unhappily I might add, which is why I plan on making your night~," he suggestively winked, his smirk turning into a flirty grin, "plus, all of Whiterun knows your damned husband ain't doing his job, he's up with the Jarl in his keep." Andell leaned forward, his elbows resting on the table, "let dear Andell take care of you, I'll show you how you ought to be treated~."

Ahlam knew fully well what her husband was doing with the Jarl. Nazeem was distant towards her since their marriage. They rarely lied together in bed, the few times that did occur were unsatisfying, she even started to suspect he wasn't interested in females, not once has his eyes roamed over passing females, noble men however... Her brows furrow the slightest bit as she thought, but Andell knew that the temptation to be truly satisfied would win her over in the end, after all, everyone knew she and Nazeem had marital problems, and she could never deny that.

"So, what do you say to a night with me~?" he asked, leaning closer to her, his smirk never faltering, then he added, "and if you may beg for more, I'll happily oblige my dear~." He saw the flustered look on Ahlam's face, saw how she slightly bit her bottom lip, her eyes darting away from his gaze. Andell reached across the table, his hand cupping her chin, while he leaned closer, his thumb lightly grazing across the corner of her lip, and he could tell that she's about to give in, "he doesn't have to know~," and with that, he saw her cave and she nodded the slightest bit.

Andell's smirk widened, "I'll go get us a room~," then he stood up and started asking his way towards the bar to rent a room from Hulda, not before glancing over in Mikael's direction and winking, and the look on his face sent him into a fit of laughter, drawing eyes towards him as he leaned against the bar.

"One room please, my dear Hulda, double bed if you'd be so kind," he winked, placing twenty Septims down. Unfazed by his blatant flirting, she set down a key, taking the coins, "upstairs on the right, and do keep it down Andell," she sighed, clearly knowing what he's up to as he strolled away.

"I make no promises~!" he laughed as he went back over to Ahlam, "My Lady," he bowed, his hand held out for her, she hesitantly took it after a few moments, and stood up with him. She gasped as he pulled her against himself, "ready for a night to remember, my Dear?" he winked, a smirk resting on his lips as he held her against his side, their arms interlocked as they made their way up to the room the flirtatious Bosmer rented for the pair.

The two did indeed have a very long night ahead of them, Ahlam discovering many things she could never have imagined before, if she had been faithful to her husband. Andell, ended up making quite a few Septims from Mikael in the morning, which he bought a hearty breakfast and beverage after his long conquest the night before. Then, he was off, to continue his journey out of Whiterun.


End file.
